Is All Lost?
by LiviBelle
Summary: Katniss is gone is she dead, or is this all an act? Will Peeta and Gale continue being rivals, or become closer in their quest to look for Katniss. Is she truly gone? READ TO FIND OUT, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! TacoBelle   LiviBom   LiviBelle!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! This is Livi and Belle coming to you. We are new authors in crime! This is in Gale's POV and it was written by Belle, edited and revised by Livi! All Gale POVs will be written in Belle's POV, Peeta's will be in Livi's. We do not own the Hunger Games... well if I owned the Hunger Games I would have continued to make Gale be Katniss' BFF because I love Gale sooo much! And that ending was just wrong... hmph!**

The Mockingjay has flown to greater heights. She gave her life in hope for the future of Panem. She gave her life for the people she loved, the people she didn't even know. She risked it all for destroying the corrupt and unjust Capitol and now my best friend, gone.I told her I loved her, but things were different back then. She was forced to love the Bread Boy. She changed. So now I am stuck here, mourning for my lost hunting partner.

It was a summery day, bright and sunny. It was a perfect day, it promised hope and rebirth. But all was lost. She was gone forever. The old Catnip would've loved this kind of weather, perfect for hunting; but I'm not sure if the Girl on Fire would like it, sheseemed to like the fame and the fortune, especially the Lover Boy. But I didn't know the Girl on Fire, I only knew Catnip. The Games would change her, the Huntress hastransformed into the Mockingjay, while I was left alone without a best friend.

The birds were singing, their melody was sweet in despite of the tragedy that hashappened today. I remember when the Mockingjays used to stop to hear her hum, not the Mockingjay herself, but the old girl behind all of that. The woods were the old girl's escape, a friend that comforted her and provided for her. The Mockingjay had fortune and fame. She didn't need things like that anymore.

I couldn't let go of the old girl, Catnip, the Huntress, my best friend. I loved her, but she has changed; she has flown to higher grounds but left me behind. I was alone here.I never felt this kind of empty. I knew that in the Hunger Games that she would comeback, but I never knew how different she would be. I thought that when she came back she would be the same. But when she came back I saw how different she was, but Ibelieved that I would be able to change her back. I still believed that one day we wouldbe together again, but that chance will never come again. Catnip, the Girl on Fire, the Mockingjay, the Huntress... all of them are gone, and never to be seen again.

The blond boy is right there, obviously not holding back his tears. He's sobbing her name, but it sounds so foreign, it makes me feel numb. He was the Lover Boy, he was my competition but he was so hard not to like. Everything about him was so perfect. Catnip was confused. She was forced into being the Mockingjay. The Mockingjay was the one that was in love with the Lover Boy. I want to believe that the old Catnip would fall in love with me in the future. But did I know that she would fall in love and marry me for sure? If only Catnip ran away with me, she wouldn't have been forced to be the Girl on Fire. But the old Catnip would never abandon her family. She loved them too much.

I never liked the Mockingjay, she was... different. The Mockingjay was shallow and was gullible. She was fighting for the wrong side. The old Catnip would have never trustedanyone that easily. I should've expected that my best friend would change. After all, the Games change you. But I should have kept on fighting for her, but I didn't know who she was anymore... she wasn't the 12 year old girl I came to like at the first sight of her. Catnip vowed to never be in love, but the Mockingjay was faking a love the whole time. She faked the love so well that she confused it with the truth. But of course, I didn't know the Mockingjay. I couldn't read her mind like I could read my best friend's. The Mockingjay wasn't my best friend, she was the machine created by the angst of the rebels and the makings of the Capitol. Catnip was lost somewhere there, I just wished that I had time to bring her back just one more time.

She is lowered into the ground, her body enclosed in a black, slick death container. I throw a yellow Primrose in the hole while others throw Dandelions, Rues, and Katniss'. White roses were definitely prohibited, we decided on throwing in the flowers that represented the people that she had loved. Was this the Mockingjay or Catnip? I couldn't tell but I knew that I wouldn't miss the Mockingjay; I would miss my best friend and hunting partner.

**A/N Did you like it? Tell us what you think! We had a lot of fun writing and editing this chapter... we look forward to the next ones! Katniss' death will be explained in further chapter. Make sure you check out our individual stories, our pen names are TacoBelle and LiviBomb! Until next update, thanks for reading... please REVIEW! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi! This is Livi and Belle coming to you. We are new authors in crime! This is in Peeta's POV and it was written by Livi, edited and revised by Belle! Don't worry peoples... neither Peeta nor Gale will have and "relations" per say. All Gale POVs will be written in Belle's POV, Peeta's will be in Livi's.**

That beautiful voice will never be heard again. The voice that would make the Mockingjays stop in their tracks. My beloved Katniss is gone. She gave her life up to save Panem. Oh, what bravery she had. I just can't believe she's gone. It doesn't seem possible. Just recently she was here, with me, by my side, doing whatever she could to protect me from all the evil of Panem. I will never see the fierceness in her those magnificent and stormy eyes again. **  
><strong>

I will never get to play with her long, dark braided hair again. Never will I see that arrow fly out of her bow with that effortless and perfect aim of her. Never again will I hear her say that she loves me. Her best friend is a wreck. His clothes are disheveled and his face looks tired. I probably look worse. I wish Katniss could be here by my side, here to tell me everything will be all right. But everything won't be all right, not with Katniss gone.

It still hurt me even if I knew it was all an act, the girl I was in love with was gone for good. I hoped that one day she would realize that we were meant to be and come to me, but that would never happen now. Katniss has been taken away forever and I will never even get to see her face anymore. I didn't care if it was an act, I wouldn't even get to see her; I couldn't handle that. Even before the Games I could sneak peeks at her, she barely barely even knew me but I was still there and could see her. But now I can never see her, she'll be buried six feet underground, her face never to be seen again. I know that there will still be photographs, but it's not the same... she's not as stunning in those.

Last night, when I found out, I thought I would have a heart attack. I felt unsafe and alone, that night I had reocurring nightmares I couldn't wake myself up from. She wasn't there to wake me up, to keep my nightmares away anymore. I would never have the security of knowing that she was right there with me. Katniss was the only one that helped keep my nightmares away, knowing that she was safe in my arms couldn't make anything else in the world trouble me. But those were the memories of yesterday, and everyone knows that you can't change the past. When I awoke, it was morning and I sobbed all through out the day. Right now I am still weeping. Every time I think I have cried out all my tears, more come.

The Mockingjay will sing no more. The Girl on Fire's flame has ceased. Katniss Everdeen will always be remembered in Panem, and especially in my heart. All of what's left of District 12 has showed up at Katniss' burial. All the faces of the crowd are sad and mournful. When I see her face in the dreary casket, tears stream down my face uncontrollably. I yell her name aloud. My father comes up behind me and grabs me by the shoulders, moving me away. Katniss' best friend stares at me in disgust, I know he is thinking about me.

From a distance I can see her face clearly though. I stare at it intently, almost as if expecting her to sit up and smile. But I know that won't happen. Her skin looks so pale. Her hair is put in its average braid down her back. She wears a simple but pretty dress. Her face illuminates her straight mouth. Her lips are a rich pink. Seeing her like this makes me hysterical again. I knew she hated dressing up. It bothers me to see her like this now, knowing she wouldn't want to look like that. She would want to wear something comfortable.

Finally, the casket is being closed. I smile at her for the last time before breaking into choking sobs. Everyone looks at me in sympathy. Mrs. Everdeen is crying, but not as hard as me. Katniss was the most important person in my life. I throw a simple yellow dandelion into the hole. I never understood why she liked dandelions, they were considered as a weed in our district; but yet they were so pretty, and that was what our district lacked the most. I don't think I could even move on from her. Katniss, the Mockingjay, the hero, the beauty… is gone forever.

**A/N Did you like it? Tell us what you think! We are planning to do weekly updates since we won't be that busy next week... state testing everybody! We had a lot of fun writing and editing this chapter... we look forward to the next ones! Katniss' death will be explained in further chapter. Make sure you check out our individual stories, our pen names are TacoBelle and LiviBomb! Until next update, thanks for reading... **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi! This is Livi and Belle coming to you. We are the authors in crime! This is in Gale's POV and it was written by Belle, edited and revised by Livi! Don't worry peoples... neither Peeta nor Gale will have and "relations" per say. All Gale POVs will be written in Belle's POV, Peeta's will be in Livi's. Yeah... we know it's short, but it's okay to us!**

The Lover Boy is coming over, his blonde mop swaying as he walks, limping because ofhis fake leg. He has a small grin on his face, I angle my stance so I am not facing him. I sneak a peek over my shoulder, he is continuing here despite my efforts. I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around and give him the most intimidating look I can. It reminds me of Catnip, she always had a scowl on her face. But that scowl made her look even more intimidating, yet made you want to find out more about her. That exact scowl made her look... mysterious.

"She wouldn't have wanted us to be like this, you know." he suggests, his face sympathetic and his shoulders in a shrug. I look at him giving an unconvinced glare, "You're her best friend, your real one. I was just the boy that she pretended to love. I was just the boy who was so in love with her I didn't realize that she was pretending. I was the lovesick boy that didn't even know that it was a game because the thing I wanted most was it to be reality. You became her friend, and it was reality. You were the one that could coax a smile out of her, crack jokes, make her laugh."

The crowd was almost gone. We were the only ones in the empty field, the field of wildflowers and various trees. We stand there looking at each other, in awkward silence. I knew Catnip wouldn't have liked it. But then again, Catnip hated towns people. But I know that if Peeta were her friend back then, she would've hated it. I don't know why but whenever we were at school I could see her stealing glances at him, as though she knew him. I look at him for a moment, my head tilted in contemplation.

"Lover Boy." I whisper. His expression was unchanged, smiling and apologetic, as was my expression, cold and unforgiving. "You were the boy she would've chose, do you know how many times she has cried over you? When you weren't there all I heard was your name." His face has transformed from apologetic to shock.

"No, it was all a game to her. She didn't mean it; you were the one that she loved. When she was with you she was different. She looked happy and was smiling. I could never get a real smile out of her. I told you... it was all a game," he explains, as though he was trying to convince himself that it wasn't true.

"No, before the Games she vowed to stay single. She couldn't bring a child into this world; she believed that it was wrong to force your child into this world. That was why she fought so hard to put an end to all of this. She wanted to make this a better country for all out us, she wanted a world without the cruelty or corruption of the Games and the Capitol." I tried to point out, just to prove him wrong.

"Look at us; we're fighting about nothing. Let's just agree that we were both important to Katniss. Let's try to get along for Katniss' sake. She would want that." He suggests. I nod my head and smile. He pulls his hand out of his pocket and reaches out to me, "Friends?"

I look at him and try to give him the best smile I can, "Friends."

**A/N Did you like it? Tell us what you think! We are planning to do weekly updates since we won't be that busy next week... state testing everybody! We had a lot of fun writing and editing this chapter... we look forward to the next ones! Katniss' death will be explained in further chapters. Make sure you check out our individual stories, our pen names are TacoBelle and LiviBomb! Sorry for the errors (if there are any... Livi's a really good editor!) Until next update, thanks for reading! Don't forget to REVIEW! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi! This is Livi and Belle coming to you. We are the authors in crime! This is in Peeta's POV and it was written by Livi, edited and revised by Belle! Don't worry peoples... neither Peeta nor Gale will have and "relations" per say. All Gale POVs will be written in Belle's POV, Peeta's will be in Livi's.**

"Come on in Peeta," Mrs. Mellark says to me in a soft voice. "Thanks for coming by." The house is packed with people. I would have never thought that Katniss knew so many others; then again, she was the Mockingjay. A table is set up against the wall with food. As more mourners enter the house, more delicacies appear on the table. A pot of lamb stew with raisins, Katniss' favorite, sits to the right. On a small side table sits an old photograph. Katniss is smiling proudly, her father supporting her small body as she holds her prized squirrel in the air. I feel a longing for her gentle touch. I open my mouth and a small gasp slips out. I need Katniss.

I run up the stairs to Katniss' old room. I need to smell her scent, see her belongings, and hold some of our memories. I slowly open her door. I want to flop on her bed and cry, but it's already occupied. "Hey," Gale says to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bust in on you-" I begin, trying to rush out the door.

"No, no, no it's all right. I guess you needed her too, huh?" he interrupts.

I gulp quickly, "Yeah, I guess I did." Usually I'm so good with words, but now I'm completely tongue-tied.

Gale pats the side of the bed next to him. I hesitate before joining him. The bed gives a slight moan as I seat myself. "How's your life going?" Gale asks.

"Horribly," I answer. "Everything has been horrible since Katniss passed. Everything I see, do or hear seems to remind me of her. I just can't get her out of my head. Also, the nightmares are pouring in full force. This time, Katniss isn't here to comfort me through this."

Gale stares at me blankly. His steel eyes are focusing on mine. For a second, I thought he might yell at me for expressing my feelings about Katniss. He opens his mouth and closes it again. "I get what you mean buddy," he begins. "Ever since I found out about Katniss, my hunting skills have gone downhill. I shoot my arrows short, my traps are always empty, and I even ate a poisonous berry recently. Luckily, I realized what it was before there was any damage. I just need Katniss in order to hunt right."

I watch him wipe a tear from his eye. I don't know what to do. This is the toughest guy I know crying. Suddenly, I feel tears streaming down my own face. Gale gives me a pat on the back; I do the same to him. I cry most of my tears out; the choked sobs come as well. Gale looks at me, "I'm glad we're friends, Peeta. You're someone that I can actually relate to. You're someone who actually understands what I feel."

I look down at Katniss' bed spread. "Yeah, you're right. We really can relate to one another."

"Are you doing anything after this?" Gale questions. "Maybe I could show you the basics of how to hunt or something?"

"That sounds great," I reply, wiping my tear stained cheeks.

"All right then, let's head out," Gale says as he stands up.

"Right behind you Gale," I say feeling a spark of excitement in my chest. The last time I felt that spark, I was with Katniss.

**A/N: What do you think? Give us your opinion! ****Be sure to check out our individual stories. Our pen names are TacoBelle and LiviBomb! Keep reading, and remember to REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N Hi! This is Livi and Belle coming to you. We are the authors in crime! This is in Gale's POV and it was written by Belle, edited and revised by Livi! Don't worry peoples... neither Peeta nor Gale will have and "relations" per say. All Gale POVs will be written in Belle's POV, Peeta's will be in Livi's. Yeah... we know it's short, but it's okay to us!****

I knock on the door and exhale, I can't believe I'm about to do this. I honestly hated the Lover Boy, but I decided to give him a chance. I keep on telling myself that it's for Catnip but I know that it's also for me, I needed a friend and Peeta was there. I knew that Peeta was close to Katniss and being with him, well it felt like I still had a connection to Katniss. I didn't care if it was the Mockingjay I was close to, I just wanted to remember Katniss in some way. He opens the door and his eyes look shocked, he blinks a few times.

"Hey Gale, what are you doing here?" he says in a happy, yet forced tone. It made me feel as though I was an intruder, like I was forcing myself to be friends with him. He probably takes notice in my thoughts and looks at me and shakes his head. "Oh no, it's not that I don't want you here! It just that it's well... unexpected." he says as he puts his arm behind his neck. I cringe a little; I never tried this hard in a "friendship". But this friendship was for Katniss and I's sake so I didn't mind.

"Well I did say that I was going to teach you to hunt! What do you think, I was lying?" I say as I give a forced chuckle. He nods his head and smiles wryly.

"Well... you saw in the Games, I'm not the best hunter." he admits. It takes all of my might not to laugh. I look at him and give him a disapproving look; I shake my head and exert a few tsks. He looks at me and then starts bursting out in laughter, which then makes me look at him and then laugh myself.

"I'm Gale Hawthorne remember?" I say smartly, "Besides, this time your life doesn't depend on it." He looks at me, smiles, and gives an approving nod.

"Fine, but don't blame me if all the animals run away. I warned you..." he jokes. I never really had a friend that was a boy; to do you know... boy things. I laugh at him and give him a hard slap on the back. In return, he gives me one too; I'm not even going to lie, it hurt.

* * *

><p>*LATER IN THE DAY...*<p>

I never realized how good of a hunting partner Catnip was, not until I realized how bad a hunting partner Peeta was. I could tell he was trying but it seemed like he was crushing every leaf, branch, and twig that crossed his path. Every crunch I heard made me cringe, he looked like he was trying but it just wasn't good enough.

"Told you I'm a bad partner! Bet you're really missing Katniss now, huh? There's no animal to be found within a 5 mile radius! That's how loud I am and you know it..." he says honestly.

"Yeah... I know, you are suckish. You should just stick to baking, Bread Boy." I tease, "Well, we really can't catch any game. So why don't I show you how to shoot and set snares? You know, if you ever run out of bread, snares are your only option in your... erm case." I can see the fake hurt in his eyes.

"Fine. Let's go tie some knots and shoot some arrows!" he says in mock eagerness. I roll my eyes and lead him toward the log that Katniss used to store her bow in. I hand it to him and he just eyes it. I shrug my shoulders, wondering what's wrong. "Gale, that's Katniss' bow. I don't want to break it. Can I use your bow and you use hers? You know, because you have more experience?"

I shrug, Peeta couldn't break the bow, the worst he could do was probably snap the string. Katniss' bow was sturdy, her dad's old bow. It was made of oak and hemp for the string. I hand him my bow, a bow that Katniss had also given me, it was made of hemp and oak too but it was less worn out, I didn't shoot much. I felt Katniss' bow, where her callused hands had made a mark from all those years of use. I could imagine her with her brows furrowed in concentration, her eyes fixed in her target; I missed her so much.

"Okay, so keep your legs shoulder-width apart and hold your bow with your right hand since your a lefty and then draw back with your right hand using your pointer and middle finger, the arrow in between them." I say as I demonstrate. I used my right hand more often but I tried my best to show him what to do. "Now close one eye and aim for that knob in the tree, now let all your fingers slide off of the string and into your target." My arrow quickly hits the knob, but a few centimeters off-center. I see Peeta, his arrow slightly tilted and he was closing the wrong eye, but it didn't make much of a difference so I didn't correct him. He slowly releases the string and inhales sharply; the arrow misses the tree completely. He immediately drops the bow and inspects his arm. I see an angry red mark and recognize the mark, string snap.

"Ah... that bow hates me." he says as he rubs his arm, "What just happened?" I laugh at him as he tries to soothe it.

"Suck it up! It's not that bad, you've endured a knife cut on your leg for three days!" I say, "Sorry anyways, that was string snap. It usually happens to beginners, when I was teaching Rory how to huntbthat used to happen to him a lot." He looks at me and I laugh.

"I don't think I want to do snares anymore," he says, "I might end up getting like rope burn or something." I laugh at him and shake my head disapprovingly again.

"Come on Mellark, you have got to man up. You're giving up already? I have to say, for a guy who has survived two Hunger Games you're pretty soft." I joke, "You should just stick to baking."

"You know what? I'm going to teach you how to bake, then we'll see who'll be laughing then." he defends.

"Bring it on Bread Boy." I joke. I lead the way back under the fence and hide the weapons back into the log. As we walk to the Victor's Village I could see so many jaws dropped, heads turned, and eager whispers. We both smile and just continue to walk to our destination, as though everything is perfectly normal. "I like you Mellark, you're okay." I say as I punch him in the forearm.

****A/N Did you like it? Tell us what you think! We are planning to do weekly updates since we won't be that busy thisweek... state testing everybody! We had a lot of fun writing and editing this chapter... we look forward to the next ones! Katniss' death will be explained in further chapters. Make sure you check out our individual stories, our pen names are TacoBelle and LiviBomb! Sorry for the errors (if there are any... Livi's a really good editor!) Until next update, thanks for reading! Don't forget to REVIEW! =D****


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi! This is Livi and Belle coming to you. We are the authors in crime! This is in Peeta's POV and it was written by Livi, edited and revised by Belle! Don't worry peoples... neither Peeta nor Gale will have and "relations" per say. All Gale's POVs will be written by Belle. All of Peeta's will be by Livi. Yeah... we know it's short, but it's okay to us! Sorry for the long break before another chapter, BLAME ME, LIVI! Don't forget to review!**

"Gale! I said to knead the dough! Not punch it!" I yell as Gale destroys yet another glob of dough.

"Sorry 'bout that Peeta…" Gale says eyeing the dough.

We have gone through at least three globs of dough since we started. If my mother knew how much we were wasting, she would be so angry with me. Gale keeps insisting that he try again, but it doesn't work out. I just want to make him happy though, to keep ours minds occupied away from Katniss. So far this along with the hunting has really helped. Gale and I are becoming more and more friendly with one another as the days go on. We actually understand each other's feelings.

"Here Gale, let me help you," I say reaching over to gale's mess of dough. "You need to be more calm and relaxed as you knead. You're over working it, causing it to stretch." I slowly but calmly and sternly squeeze the dough on the table. Gale watches intently. "Now you try," I say rolling it towards him.

"Alright, I'll give it another go," Gale says wearily. He slowly rubs and rolls the dough carefully. His worn hands work through it with care. "I think I'm doing it!" Gale says excitedly, beginning to roll faster and harder.

"Gale! The dough is going to-" I begin as the dough tears under the pressure of Gale's tough hands. "Don't worry about it Gale," I say. You could try again?" I suggest.

"Nah, it's alright," Gale says. "I guess baking isn't for me, Bread Boy. Maybe you should stick to baking and I stick to hunting… How about I hunt and give some of my catch to you and you bake and give some of your breads to me? Deal?"

"Sounds like a deal," I say. Looks like now my father won't have to pay as much for meat. All we have to do is give Gale and his family some bread. My father will be so excited.

I walk with Gale back to his house. "Have you thought about her at all today?" Gale asks me quietly.

"Actually no. Ever since I started hanging with you, my nightmares have ceased. I feel like I could go through a day normal and not just mope and mourn." I tell the truth.

"Same here," Gale adds. "Now that we hangout I have forgotten about all my thoughts of Katniss. I don't mean I have forgotten her completely and cut her out of my life, I just mean that I feel normal. I really do miss her, but now I could relax. Do you get what I mean?"

"Yeah," I say. "I understand exactly what you mean. I feel the same way."

Gale hesitates, "Well that's good, that we get each other."

"Yeah, I enjoy hanging out with you Gale. I had fun today." I reply.

"Me too, Bread Boy," Gale says as he enters his house. "Me too."

**A/N: Any good? Give us a review and let us know your opinion! And remember, don't be mad at Belle for such a hesitation in updating, BLAME LIVI! Remember to REVIEW as well! **


	7. Chapter 7

****A/N Hi! This is Livi and Belle coming to you. We are the authors in crime! This is in Gale's POV and it was written by Belle. Don't worry peoples... neither Peeta nor Gale will have and "relations" per say. All Gale POVs will be written in Belle's POV, Peeta's will be in Livi's.****

The phone starts to ring, the shrill tone hurting my ears. Katniss gave me this phone, something that she bought from her winnings, she said that if we ever get separated we would be able to talk to each other, hear her voice. But Katniss was gone forever, I can't just call her to hear her voice. She is gone for good. I pick it up hesitantly, I received this phone over a year ago but I still haven't gotten the hang of it. "Gale, you need to turn on the TV on now!" I recognize the voice as Peeta's and I grab for the remote. "You got it? Now turn to channel 21." I do as he says and I see a flaming Mockingjay, the new seal of Panem. The seal that Katniss created. "Are you watching it?"

"Yeah, what's so special about it?" I ask dreadfully, the seal only made me ache for Catnip more.

"Watch it. I'll talk to you later." There's a moment of silence and then the line goes silent again. I sit on the couch and sigh, staring at the screen. The music starts playing and the news anchors talks anxiously.

"Today, there was a sighting of Katniss Everdeen. Reports of seeing the Mockingjay scattered all over District 2 and we want an answer. Katniss' death was confirmed a week ago, but is this a hoax? We even saw the real Katniss with our own eyes, in a coffin. Is the Mockingjay really dead? Is this just a sick game to remind us that our beloved Mockingjay is gone? Our investigators are on the subject right now, stay tuned for more info." I hear the shatter of the remote on the floor, but I don't move. There's a slim chance that Katniss is alive! MY CATNIP STILL MIGHT BE ALIVE. I break into a grin, there's hope! The pit in my stomach gives me hope, like I could feel she was still alive. But I convinced myself she wasn't since I saw her dead with my own eyes. I sprint out of the door to look for Peeta.

"Peeta!" I yell as I knock at the door persistently, "Peeta, open up!" He opens the door and looks like he's expected me. We stand there in silence and then I tell him my idea, "We have to find Katniss." I explain.

He looks at me with a confused expression, "We aren't even sure if she's alive! How could we do that?" I feel mad about Peeta, how can he not want to find Katniss? He doesn't even seem convinced that she's alive! For someone that's been loving her since kindergarten, he's pretty clueless. Katniss would never give up without a fight, I was surprised I even believed she died. I should've known it was all an act.

I shake my head. "I have the hunter's instincts, Katniss is alive. I can feel it, she's alive. Trust me, my senses are never wrong. We have to find her, before it's too late!" I blurt out, spilling out my thoughts. I look at him, expecting him to join me in finding Katniss.

"But how do you not know that this is a trap? For all we know the former Capitolists could be plotting this, I don't know Gale, it seems dangerous." he says unsure of himself. I don't care if it's a trap. I know Katniss is alive, I don't care if she is bait. I don't care if I die saving her, I just want to know she's alive.

"Peeta! This is Katniss we're talking about! She would be willing to do this for us! We have to do this for her, please? Knowing that there's a chance of her being alive is going to eat me alive, I have to find her!" I say anxiously.

"Okay fine, but we have to tell Haymitch." says Peeta unenthusiastically. Haymitch is a drunk, who cares about him? But I guess he isn't useless. After all, he got both Katniss and Peeta out of not only one, but two Hunger Games.

"Okay, but even if he says no I'm going. I don't care if I have to go alone." I threaten. I knew he couldn't stand it if he stayed here knowing I'm out there finding Katniss, he would go no matter what the circumstances. He was willing to sacrifice himself in the Quarter Quell for her so this wouldn't be a problem, he loved Katniss with all his life.

"Okay fine, we'll take the train to District Two. It arrives here in two days, I'm coming with you. I really hope we find Katniss."

"We're not hoping that we'll find her. We're are finding her, I don't care if it's the last thing I do." I say eagerly. He nods and smiles, we shake hands, and I smile back.

****A/N Did you like it? Tell us what you think! ****Yeah, Gale is OOC... but how would you feel if the girl you love had a hope of being alive? Exactly, that's what I thought...**** We had a lot of fun writing and editing this chapter... we look forward to the next ones! Katniss' death will be explained in further chapters? Make sure you check out our individual stories, our pen names are TacoBelle and LiviBomb! Sorry for the errors. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to REVIEW! =D ****

****P.S. One question for all of you... which one of you guys have read my story Love at First Song or Livi's story Hunger Games seventy Six? I recognize a lot of your pen names... don't try to hide it! I really appreciate if you guys answer my question, because I am really curious! 'Til next update... REVIEW! =D****


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi! This is Livi and Belle coming to you. We are the authors in crime! This is in Peeta's POV and it was written by Livi. Don't worry peoples... neither Peeta nor Gale will have and "relations" per say. All Gale POVs will be written in Belle's POV, Peeta's will be in Livi's.**

In a few short days I'll be in District 2. Doing what makes my heart ache, searching for Katniss. Gale and I have decided to take the train there and search for our beloved friend. I think I might die of anticipation. It's just a miraculous thought that Katniss may be alive. I don't think I could wait for the train much longer. It doesn't get here for another 3 days. Now, I just mope around all day thinking. If my mother was to catch me not working, I'd get in trouble, but she isn't around for me to worry about. All I could think is that I'll see Katniss again.

I sit on the couch, continuing to think about Katniss. My heart swells as I imagine her smile. I always thought that after the Games Katniss and I would be wed. After I realized her love for me was fake, I knew she'd return to Gale. But, if Katniss is alive and Gale and I find her, whom will she choose?

My heart flips and stirs at that thought. I know she'll choose Gale over me, how would I cope with that? I decide to call Gale.

"Hey Bread Boy," Gale's voice is filled with excitement. I know it's because of Katniss.

"Hi Gale..." I begin.

"Well, what's up?" Gale's voice is still one of joy.

"Well, I've been thinking about our plan to go to District 2 to find Katniss…" I say.

"Me too!" Gale exclaims. "I'm so psyched that we're going to find Catnip!"

"Yeah, I am too but haven't you thought about if we do find her?" I ask.

Gale pauses, "Of course I have, that would be awesome."

I take a deep breath, "I agree but don't you know that if we find her, she'll have to choose one of us?"

Gale goes silent, knowing what I mean. "She's going to pick you," he says quietly.

"No, she won't. She loves you Gale, you were her best friend," I say sadly.

"Don't you get it bread Boy?" he asks. "Yeah, the love thing was fake at first, but she started to truly love you. She'd pick you any day. I know she cares about me, a lot. But, she loves you more, the two of you have grown together."

I go silent at Gale's words. Does he really mean that? "Thanks Gale, I just wanted to hear your opinion."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you tomorrow," he says barely audible.

I hear a click as he hangs up. I hope that what he said was true. Even if he really meant it, does Katniss actually feel that way? My heart continuously aches for her. I can't let Katniss get in the way of me and Gale's friendship, even if she was to choose Gale. Then again, I'm worrying about all of this but how do we know Katniss is even alive? Looks like we're going to find out soon.

**A/N: Okay, what did you people think? Give us a REVIEW and let us know! Keep reading to find Peeta and Gale's journey to try and find Katniss! ****Katniss' death will be explained in further chapters? Make sure you check out our individual stories, our pen names are TacoBelle and LiviBomb! Sorry for the errors. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

****A/N Hi! This is Livi and Belle coming to you. We are the authors in crime! This is in Gale's POV and it was written by Belle. Don't worry peoples... neither Peeta nor Gale will have and "relations" per say. All Gale POVs will be written in Belle's POV, Peeta's will be in Livi's. BTW... All credit goes to WillowBee for her amazing idea! Sorry we couldn't give credit to you before... but well here we go!****

The train rattles as we travel, we were in District 3 and we should be there in about and hour or so, it took two days to go into District 2, two agonizing days. We knew that it would take this long to get to District 2 but the anticipation was killing us, and it distracted us from planning. We really didn't have a strategy, we figured that we would plan in District 12 after we saw the conditions. I look at Peeta's face, his face ash white and his expression melancholy.

"What if we don't find her?" He asks, his voice shaky, "I don't want to raise my hopes just to have them shattered again, it happened once I don't want it to happen again. What if she really is dead?" His shoulders are sagging, this certainly wasn't the boy I saw in the Games. The boy I saw was a boy who was determined, and wasn't afraid to take chances and had guts to do what he knew he had to.

"How can you even say that? I thought you loved her?" I lash out, Katniss was alive; I could feel it. My Catnip was alive, she was struggling to live and was doing what she did best, surviving. "You said you loved her." I say softer, "If you love her doesn't that mean you would go to the extremes for her? Weren't you willing to die for her in the Quarter Quell? Yet you aren't even willing to find her? I can't sleep knowing that she may be out there, I can't even think straight knowing there's a chance that she may still be out there helpless."

"I'm sorry I was being selfish. I can't sleep either. It's just that my nerves are getting to me. You'd think I was better with these kind of things, I mean I've been through two Hunger Games! The only difference is..." he stops short and his eyes widen.

"Katniss isn't here." I finish. I knew what he was going to say, Katniss wasn't with him now. It was the same case with me, my arrows couldn't shoot straight, my snares were loose and sloppy; I couldn't hunt or function properly without Catnip, she was my other half. "But we're here to save Catnip, erm Katniss. So our lives can run smoothly again." He looks at me and his eyes have a gleam that looks threatening. He grips the chair with all his might, his knuckles turning white. His eyes are closed and he looks like he's both in pain and in confusion. "Peeta? Are you okay?" He opens his eyes and gives a glare, his eyes darkened with hate.

"Shut up you traitor! How dare you try to save the mutt! Can't you see she wants to kill us?" Peeta says with a growl in his voice, he gets up from the chair his eyes gleaming with anger. He takes a step toward my direction, but I remember what Haymitch said. _Don't fight back, it'll get worse and he'll get more confused. His "episodes" haven't come in a long time but this is too much about Katniss, it might strike unwanted memories. Now jab this into his leg in case this happens. _I forgot all about that, I feel for the little pen sized needle, it wouldn't take that long it would be like taking down that deer with Catnip. He comes up and his arms lift reaching for my neck, "How dare you side with that mutt?" I click the needle and stab his leg, he immediately clutches his leg and emits a howl.

"Sorry Peeta but that was for your own good." He drops to the ground, lifeless. Haymitch didn't warn me about this part, I scramble to grab his wrist and find his pulse. I sigh and wait for him to get up, I hope it'll be soon because we would be in District Two in about 10 minutes. I sit there and think about Katniss, she has been through so much. She lost her dad, she volunteered for her sister, she was forced into a relationship in order to save her life, she was forced into not only one but two Games, she was forced to lead a rebellion, and now she's held captive somewhere. Why couldn't it have been me? She was too good, there was enough suffering in her life; she didn't need anymore. Catnip, my Catnip, the exact one I promised myself I wouldn't let her get hurt. I broke a promise, what kind of person was I? How could I let the girl I love be hurt repeatedly?

"Whoa, what happened?" Peeta says drearily, he sees the expression in my face, "Oh no, I didn't hurt you did I? I'm so sorry! I tried to control myself! I'm so sorry Gale, I'm sorry." I chuckle and give a crooked smile.

"It's not your fault those Capitol jerks hijacked you. You didn't hurt me." But what if he had? What if this happened when he saw Katniss? I couldn't let her get hurt again, but I couldn't abandon Peeta. The train halts jerking us forward. "Come on, let's go find Katniss."

****A/N Did you like it? Tell us what you think! Katniss' death will be explained in further chapters? Make sure you check out our individual stories, our pen names are TacoBelle and LiviBomb! Sorry for the errors. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to REVIEW! =D****


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey! This is Livi and Belle coming to you. We are the authors in crime! This is in Peeta's POV and it was written by Livi. Don't worry peoples... neither Peeta nor Gale will have and "relations" per say. All Gale POVs will be written in Belle's POV, Peeta's will be in Livi's. I'm very sorry that the story has taken so long to update, but from now on, Livi will update ASAP! (Haaa, weird referring to myself like that…! XP) Anyways… READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

Right away, Gale and I head towards the very small amount of woods there are in District 2. The woods are only about five miles long, but that's large enough for me. If Katniss would be anywhere, it would most definitely be the woods. "Where to?" I ask Gale as he runs his hands against a tall tree.

"Um, forward I guess. Look for anything suspicious or out of place," Gale says.

As we walk in silence I can already imagine Katniss' reaction to when she sees us. Her face will light up. Her braid will swing behind her as she sprints towards us. My face will light up as well, that is until I realize she is not running to me, but to Gale. I shake my head and brush that thought away, we just have to find her.

"These branches have been pushed aside," Gale says motioning towards a flattened bush.

I admire his sense of keeping an eye out, unlike me. All I am useful for is standing around daydreaming about Katniss. Yet Gale doesn't seem annoyed. I try to help. I show him footprints, but he tells me they're just tells me those are animal prints. Some squished berries look very out of the ordinary, but Gale turns me down again saying that is just from animals too. At my last attempt, I really hope to find something, anything. But instead, I hear something, a cry.

"Gale did you hear that?" I ask getting really anxious.

He looks at me, "No, hear what?"

"A cry!" I exclaim, beginning to panic. "What if it's Katniss? What if she's hurt?"

"Peeta, calm down," Gale says soothingly. "It was probably just an animal."

"No!" I shout. "That was Katniss!"

"Shhh!" Gale exclaims, "Someone might here us!"

I can't take this. I know that was Katniss. Whether Gale believes me or not, I have to find her. I begin to sprint. I don't really know where I'm going. I just know I'm heading towards Katniss.

I continue to run. I feel so free as the wind sifts through my hair. My eyes burn from the air blowing in my face. I hear footsteps from behind. I turn around to see Gale, right at my side, a grin plastered on his face.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to check, Bread Boy," he says through huffs and puffs.

I smile at him and keep running. A bad feeling is creeping up into my lungs. I need to stop soon. I glance over at Gale. His arms swing up and down like he was born to run. His hair swings back and forth in front of his eyes. The muscles in his calves pump steadily as he goes. A determined look is spread on his face. I glance down at my own staggered steps. No wonder Katniss prefers Gale. My face is probably beat red by the time we stop. The cries have increased from small whimpers to loud cries out. Gale looks at me, this time his face with concern. He heard it too. We both jump up from the rock we are sitting upon. Gale begins to run the fastest I've ever seen a person run. I can't keep up. I jump up too, but Gale is already way ahead of me. He is desperate to get to Katniss, even if that means leaving me behind.

I can just see Gale in front of me, sprinting faster and faster. Soon, I can't see him much at all. His green shirt blends with the trees around his. His brown khakis just make it worse. His legs move so fast around thick patches of trees as he makes a sly turn. When I finally get to that turn, I am so tired and parched. When I look ahead, Gale isn't there. I jog a bit further up, "Gale!" I scream.

I don't get an answer. The cries are gone as well. "Gale!" I try again. There is still no reply. I don't know what to do. It is just my luck that I, the most non-woodsy person you would ever meet, is lost in the woods. I slump down on the thick mossy ground. I went on a journey to find and save Katniss, but instead I got myself lost. What now?

**A/N Alright, end of chapter… What is Peeta's fate to come? What did you think of this chapter? Let us know in a REVIEW! The more reviews we get, the sooner we'll update! :D Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

****A/N Hi! This is Livi and Belle coming to you. We are the authors in crime! This is in Gale's POV and it was written by Belle. Don't worry peoples... neither Peeta nor Gale will have and "relations" per say. All Gale POVs will be written in Belle's POV, Peeta's will be in Livi's. BTW... All credit goes to WillowBee for her amazing idea! Sorry we couldn't give credit to you before. I'm not sure if we ever mentioned this... but we are not Suzanne Collins (because we are two people, nor are we named Suzanne or Collin) Hahhaa sorry for my corniness. Anyways... we shall continue with the story!****

The scream pierces the stillness again; a sharp and shrill scream. It was a scream that belonged to a girl, a scream that could possibly belong to the girl I, we have, been looking for. The girl that has been thought to be dead. I run as fast as my legs allow me to, not stopping for anyone or anything. The whole world is a blur and all I can think about is my Catnip. My legs start to ache and my breathing becomes fast and unsteady but I continue. I continue for a good distance, reaching the edge of the dark woods until my legs buckle, my chest is tight, and I'm struggling to catch my breath; but it's no use, the screaming is gone and there is a stillness to everything and suddenly I feel like I'm missing something. It's way too quiet, I feel like there's no human within a 3-mile radius.

No humans around, why does that fact bother me so much? Peeta! He must have struggled to keep up with me, he wasn't much of a runner to begin with and now with his leg I must have lost him while a was running. What kind of partner was I? How could I leave him alone? Catnip would kill me if she knew I left him alone, wait Catnip would even think of me and Peeta ever teaming up. I grin to myself... Catnip. Whenever I thought I lost her in the hunting trip she was just lurking around, or hiding in the bushes waiting for me to come around so she could "scare" me. I missed those days, the days where we could relax and have fun. Come to think of it, I haven't had fun on a hunting trip in an extremely long time.

Who says I can't take advantage of this golden opportunity? Why don't I have a little bit of fun with "Lover Boy"? I smile to myself, my head swirling with many ideas. I slowly retrace my steps and listen for his infamous heavy footsteps. I spend a few minutes listening but I hear a twig snap and I quickly glide in that direction. I continue to follow the noises until I hear whispers, I catch a glimpse of blond and take cover in the bushes. I get closer, swiftly moving to a nearby bush. I look up, but instead of seeing the blue shirt he was wearing I see an olive green uniform and immediately duck again, the smile on my face long gone. I cover my mouth and wonder who that is, I try to listen in on their conversation. I can't hear the person on the other side of the communicuff but I can hear what he's saying.

"Yes, intelligence has reported the sightings of the two from Twelve. It is confirmed in fact, we have one captive." he whispers just enough to hear. As in District 12? Does he mean us? What does he mean captive? Peeta was caught? Where was he now? Was he with Katniss? No, maybe he is talking about a poacher or something, I've got to stay positive. Or maybe, this is a trap. Just like the class in 13 that we took, a trick to think that my partner was gone.

"No, I don't believe that they know where the rebel leader is." The rebel leader? My Catnip is alive! I bite my lip to keep from making noises. Maybe this is a trap, but my gut tells me that he's telling that truth. I listen closer, taking in every word.

"Yes, I do believe that the other is still here. It was easy to get the other one, he was in a crazed state alone rambling on about some muttation." I take a huge gulp, that is definitely Peeta. And its all my fault! If I hadn't ran to that scream Peeta would have never been captured. Peeta would have never been alone and forced into the episode. I can't help but think that this isn't a trick anymore, it seems so raw and true. Peeta is gone and it's all my fault. Now I'm all alone, just as my dayseems like it's at it's worse he says something that really unnerves me, "Yes sir, he is being sent to the torture chambers with the girl." After that I feel as if my heart has shattered into a million pieces, not only do I have one person to save but two, and worst of all my Catnip may never be recovered. My Catnip may never be restored to the old Catnip I knew, she would end up having episodes like Peeta and never be the same. _Catnip, stay strong... I promise you, I'm coming._

****A/N Did you like it? Tell us what you think! Katniss' death will be explained in further chapters? Make sure you check out our individual stories, our pen names are TacoBelle and LiviBomb! Sorry for the errors. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to REVIEW! Because you all know I have amazing dandelion senses and wherever there are dandelions I get them to find where you are and pester you until you FINALLY REVIEW! (I'm in an awkward mood today... =D)****

****Question of the chapter (?): Do you know what Alopecia Areata is? I think you should... because you are all amazing and should support us the TFA group, visit for more info. and if you have any questions or comments you know what to do... X] and if you're going to ask a question like that I'll answer saying, "You should season a sock, broil it, stuff it in your mouth, and swallow... and you better like it!" JKing...****


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hi! This is Livi and Belle coming to you. We are the authors in crime! This is in Peeta's POV and it was written by Livi. Don't worry peoples... neither Peeta nor Gale will have any "relations" per say. All Gale POVs will be written in Belle's POV, Peeta's will be in Livi's. BTW... All credit goes to WillowBee for her amazing idea! Again, we are not Suzanne Collins (because we are two people, nor are we named Suzanne or Collin) Anyways… READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW! :D**

I jerk awake to scratching sound. I look to my right and see a large squirrel pawing at my backpack. "Shoo!" I whisper loudly gesturing away with my hands. The squirrel's intimidating eyes give me one last glare before moping away. I let out a slight sigh of relief. That horrible thought creeps into my head again, that I'm alone in the woods. I remember its not just a thought, but reality as well.

As I stand up a light chill trickles throughout my body. _How long have I been asleep?_ I look around me, trees as far as the eye could see. "What would Katniss do in a situation like this?" I ask myself aloud. I pace the small moss patch I have been resting on. _Isn't moss just damp, short grass? _I crouch down a brush my hand against the moist, green softness. Wet, just as I thought. _Good, I'm thinking like a hunter._ Now, if the moss is wet, where is the source of water coming from? Now I don't know what to do. I stand staring at the moss yet again. I close my. Suddenly I get an image of Katniss in my head, smiling at me sweetly yet sneaky. I smile to myself as I open my eyes.

Something hits me. I close my eyes once again, blocking any thoughts from entering my head. That's when I hear it, a very faint gurgling coming from straight ahead. The best thing I can do is follow it. As I push my way through bushes and shrubs, my feet trudge and stomp along with me. I try my best to walk quietly, but I can't. Another image of Katniss comes in my head, _"Peeta! Walk quietly!" She urgently whispers. "You're scaring all of my game away!" She smirks. _For a second I get choked up, but I swallow the large lump developing in my throat. I walk on, the gurgling sound increasing gradually. Finally, after walking for what felt like forever, I see it. Before me is a small bubbling spring. I throw myself at the ground and cup my hands in the beautifully cold water. I am about to take a sip when I see the contents of the water. Dirt and bugs float around in my hands. This water needs to be boiled.

I look on the ground around me. Twigs, branches and dry grass surround me. I've seen enough Hunger Games to know how to make a fire, plus I have a small package of matches in my backpack. I arrange the contents of my fire before lighting a small match onto the fire. The grass bursts into flames. I reach into my backpack and grab a small tin container I stole from my mother before Gale and I left. I remember how she used to store small amounts of left over dough inside of it. I quickly fill the container with some of the spring water, carefully leaving bugs out. I hold it above the fire and wait.

Not too long later I have fresh water to drink. Although it is warm, it's better than nothing. As I slowly drink my water I think of Gale. _Is he searching for me? Did he go on to find Katniss without me? Was he captured?_ I grab my regular water canteen and fill it with spring water as well. I stretch my arm over the fire again. I push away my thoughts of Gale and think of Katniss yet again. She's out there somewhere, nearby. I just know she is alive. No matter what, I will find her.

I feel tingling pinches in my arm. I look over to see large flames lapping at my jacket sleeve and crawling up to my neck. I let out a slight scream as I feel my arm burn. I rip off my jacket and beat it against the ground. The flames die out immediately. I look at my arm which is now pink and raw. I've never been one to get hurt very often, and now that I am I have no idea what to do. So I do the best thing I can think of. I take some of my clean water and blow on my burn as I pour the water onto me. A pang of pain shoots up from my hand. I wheeze to myself. Katniss was always good at healing, just like her mother. _Oh Katniss, I wish you were here._

**A/N Hey! Tell us what you think in a REVIEW! Sorry for any mistakes and/or errors. Thank you for reading! And also, for the long amounts of time without updates, that's my fault… LIVI! Don't blame Belle, I just tend to forget… Oopsy daisies! Lolz, so yeah…! Until next update!**

**P.S. If you'd like to AIM me, Livi, my username is ofbeutel522 :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hi! This is Livi and Belle coming to you. We are new authors in crime! This is in Gale's POV and it was written by Belle, edited and revised by Livi! All Gale POVs will be written in Belle's POV, Peeta's will be in Livi's. We do not own the Hunger Games... well if I owned the Hunger Games I would have continued to make Gale be Katniss' BFF because I love Gale sooo much! And that ending was just wrong... hmph! Sorry about the updating rate... I know it sucks! =(**

I sleep soundly, only to be woken up by a dry feeling in my mouth. I realize where I am once again, wishing as though it was a dream. I look around as I have for the past few days, looking for Peeta. I pull the knapsack onto my shoulders, the weight feels so heavy that I slump my shoulders. I lost Katniss and not only that, while Peeta and I were looking for Katniss. Peeta got lost. Now I'm all alone. The ground is soggy, must have been an evening shower.

I collect some berries and put them into my knapsack. I see a stream so I decide that it's time for a bath. I pull my shirt over my shoulders and bathe in my undershirts and shorts. I scrub my shirt in the stream, attempting to brighten the formally white shirt. After bathing in the stream I put on my shirt and venture, hoping to stumble upon Peeta and maybe even Katniss but there is no luck. I try to call out his name, hoping that the news I heard was just a trap. But it's hopeless, I shout Catnip's name but there's no answer. I don't even bother to move and just slump onto a boulder.

My mouth feels dry, but I drink the water in the stream. It wasn't safe. If I made a fire there wouldn't be any materials, everything was damp. I trudge along and walk aimlessly, hoping that I would be lucky and find something. No such luck, as usual... the odds aren't in my favor. I slink around, and see some leaves.

I creep forward and see leaves and rocks put together. To someone inexperienced they could have mistaken it for something naturally, but being an experienced hunter I can tell that this is far from ordinary. I pull a leaf out of the way and see three men and two women sleeping. They're all sleeping on the floor in separate sleeping bags. You can tell who the leader is, he is dressed differently from the others. I creep over and hold my hunting knife in my hand, hoping they'll wake up soon.

They wake up soon and I hold a knife to their leader. "Who are you guys and why are you here?" I whisper. They hold guns up and aim them at me. "Hold your fire, or he gets it." I threaten. They lower their weapons and put their hands up. "Explain." I say fiercely.

"You're... You're Gale Hawthorne." stutters one of the women. I nod, attempting to he intimidating. "We've come looking for the Mockingjay." I look at her questioningly, urging her to explain further. "There are a select few that still believe that she hasn't really died. We don't believe that the Mockingjay could have died from a simple drinking accident." I lower my knife.

"So what? You don't believe that Catnip... I mean Katniss Everdeen died from a concussion? She was drunk and fell." I say, half scoffing. I didn't believe it either, but I didn't want to admit it just yet. I needed more information from the five of them. "So why is Katniss so important to you? Why do you go looking for her?" I interrogate.

"Because the Mockingjay is our hero. We started the rebellion in District 8, but we were one of the few that survived. We planned on going to District 13 but ended up staying in the Capitol. No one recognized us because we work neon wigs and caked on the gaudy makeup."

"So what are your names?" I say, finally trusting them.

"I'm Bonnie, that's Twill. We met Katniss Everdeen in the woods." introduces the woman.

"My names Pavlos, he's Ayden, and that's Clark." says the leader. "What are you doing here? Are you looking for the Mockingjay also?"

"Why should I trust you? How do I know you're telling the truth?" I inquire, I couldn't give them all my trust. "What weapon did Katniss have when she saw you?"

"She had a bow and arrow. She had her hair in a braid and she was wearing a jacket, a jacket that was way to big for her. Oh! She also had set some snares." Says Bonnie. I know that I can't go by much, but I can tell she isn't lying... you could say it was hunter's instinct.

"So what? You expect me to team up with you and look for her?" I ask.

"Yes. We also heard that Peeta Mellark is missing. We could help you with that. You know you can't do this alone. We're teammates... Allies if you will." Clark says. I scowl, it's true. I need help.

"Fine." I growl. Pavlos holds his hand out and I shake in, grinning. I know we made a deal, but then again... deals were made to be broken.

**A/N Did you like it? Tell us what you think! We had a lot of fun writing and editing this chapter... we look forward to the next ones! Katniss' death will be explained in further chapter. Make sure you check out our individual stories, our pen names are TacoBelle and LiviBomb! Until next update, thanks for reading... please REVIEW! =D**

**P.S. Sorry if I didn't update... I practically had this done the day Livi posted the last chapter, but i haven't had CPU access much and there's a lot on my plate right now. Look at our friend mggsmonkey's story Never Forget! It's AMAZING! Thanks... REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey readers! This is Livi and Belle coming to you. We are the authors in crime! This is in Peeta's POV and it was written by Livi. Don't worry peoples... neither Peeta nor Gale will have any "relations" per say. All Gale POVs will be written in Belle's POV, Peeta's will be in Livi's. READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW! :D**

I wake up to the sweet melody of some birds. The mossy bedding I have been laying on for the past few days is still moist. As I sit up, a tight feeling crawls up my spine. I stretch myself out as much as I can. My neck aches and my one leg is completed cramped up. I pace in circles, hoping to dispose of the horrible pains in my body. Eventually they wear off. I look at the very small amount of berries left on the bush I have been munching from. I need to find a new spot.

As I begin walking straight ahead, I think of Katniss yet again. Gale might have already found her, but for all I know she could still be lost out here. _What have I been doing this entire time? Nothing. Maybe it's time that I start searching._ Although I'm trying, the only thing I could really do is call her name and walk around.

"Katniss!" I yell, such distress filling my voice. "Katniss! Where are you?"

I continue this for the next few hours. By the time I find a good place to rest, my voice is hoarse. I cough a lot. My throat feels very scratchy as I seat myself on a thick log. I scan my area with my eyes. In front of me is a large tree. To my left is thick, tall grass. To my right is a patch of berry trees. Behind me is a small river. I prepare yet another fire for boiling water. Cup in hand, I watch the fore spark up. My eyes creep shut as my head rolls to my shoulder. My back slumps over and before I realize it, I'm asleep.

The next morning, I see that my wood is charred black, since I forgot to put out the fire. A large amount of bug bites are covering my arms and leg. I stand up, preparing myself for another day of looking for Katniss. I clear my throat, preparing for screaming Katniss' name. I gather my small amount of belongings and stuff them into my bag, preparing to lug it around as I look for Katniss. I do everything I can to prepare myself to search for Katniss.

I walk through a new area. The trees all seem so mysterious, as if each has their own secret that they are begging to tell. It is rather dark in these woods. I shudder to myself at the though of what ominous animals could be lurking around. As I descend deeper into the woods, it gets darker. I have to feel with my foot before taking a step to assure that nothing is in my way. As I bring my toe down in front of me, my foot slides, as if I stepped on something round. I fumble through my backpack to find a flashlight. I flick it on, and shine it slowly back and forth in front of me.

At first, I don't see anything. But then, I see it. A glare is coming from by my foot. The round object I stepped on was a pearl. I bend down for a closer look. This is not just any pearl. This was my pearl. This was the pearl I gave to Katniss! I jump excitedly like a little boy receiving ice cream. This means she was here! I glance down at the smooth and shiny pearl in my hand, tightening my grip, never wanting to let go of something Katniss has touched.

As I continue forward, I have much more pep in my step. _I might find Katniss! _I think to myself. _Soon she will be safe in District 12!_ But then it hits me, even if she is safe in District 12, it won't be with me. She'd want to find Gale first. And after she found Gale she would go back home with him, not me. I think even harder about this. _But it was my pearl she was holding on to. It was my pearl that she is probably upset over losing. It was my pearl she kept safe in her hand. Maybe she does love me? _Even the idea makes my heart soar. _Why else would she hold on to that pearl?_ I grin to myself. Maybe, just maybe, Katniss really does love me.

**A/N So, how'd you like it? ':) Let us know in a REVIEW! Sorry for any mistakes! Until next update!**

**P.S. Check out our friend mggsmonkey! Her story Never Forget is reaaaalllyyy good!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hi! This is Isabelle coming to 'ya! Sorry I couldn't get to you. (I know, kill me!) but I've been pretty busy. I know, bad excuse... but I was. Hahhaa, but I'm here now so don't fret! Thanks for all the reviews! I am so thankful for them! Keep 'em coming, frannnddsss! ;) Enjoy! **

We search around for any signs of Peeta or Katniss. We all paired up. I stayed with Bonnie and Twill while Pavlos, Ayden, and Clark paired up. We search for any signs of Peeta, or any clues about Katniss. While Bonnie and Twill talked amongst themselves I kept guard, armed with a knife.

"How did you meet the Mockingjay?" Twill says, breaking the silence. I scowl a bit, I felt like she was intruding. But the story was bittersweet, if I didn't like our meeting so much I probably wouldn't have told her.

"Well Catn- Katniss and I were hunting in the woods. I snared a perfect rabbit, plump and huge. When she came she saw my snare and loved it." I say, smirking because I may have exaggerated just a bit, "But anyway. She was pawing and touching everything. So then I stepped out of my hiding place and decided to scare her and accused her of stealing." I was about to yell at her that day, but I saw how helpless and pretty she looked. Plus, she had a rabbit in her belt. It interested me that she was a girl and a hunter. She had this sort of rebellious aura to her, I found it cute. If only I'd known she would be the leader of a nationwide rebellion. I smile and continue, "She says that she just was looking because her snares were crap. So I taught her to make snares while she helped me with my shooting. After that we sorta grew together, becoming hunting partners and best friends."

"Aww... That's nice." Twill coos. Bonnie nods in agreement, beaming.

"Yeah... I guess." I say nonchalantly.

"So how about you? Why rebel?" I say, nodding my head toward Bonnie.

"Because. Well, we didn't actually rebel. We ran away from the rebellion. We had to save ourselves." She says calmly. My face drops, she abandoned her District to save herself. I can't help but think that it was selfish, but I wanted to escape the Twelve with Catnip for the longest time, not even thinking about Rory, Vick, Posy, or Prim. I would be a hypocrite if I hated her for that and honestly, I couldn't blame her. I nod, the air becomes silent once again.

We walk aimlessly, but it seems like we've been walking around in circles with nothing to be found. We cross near a circle of rocks. Bonnie and Twill easily overlook it but I can tell that this isn't normal. The rocks were scattered, but were slightly charred; like someone made a fire. A fire... Peeta! Peeta was here. He could have made this a day or two ago, but who knows where he is now? I move closer to the site and the girls follow two steps behind.

"Peeta was..." I begin, but my throat becomes dry, "he was here." I inspect the campsite, hoping to find anything else. Maybe a sign of Katniss? But there was nothing. Where could Peeta have gone? We continue, hoping to find any clues or tracks.

I begin to feel lightheaded and I can feel my head throbbing, but I ignore the pain and trudge along. I continue to walk and again, having a newly revived hope. The pain comes back every few minutes until it becomes unbearable, but I continue to walk. I could hold off until sundown. My feet grow heavy and I could feel my pulse in my temple. I ignore the pain until I could barely walk. I usually could bear the pain, but I couldn't anymore. I would continue to walk, but I feel the ground beneath me unsteady and moving. The ground begins to tilt and I have to stand still. The girls stop walking and look at me.

"Gale? Are you okay? You look really pale. Want to stop and rest?" Bonnie says, her brows creased in worry. I try to muster out a "yes" but I realize how dry my throat is. I just nod and choke out an mhmm. I lean against a tree, too tired to move anywhere else. "Are you okay?" Bonnie says, but her face is twisted and blurry. I shake my head, but that makes it throb even more. I could hear the pulsing ringing in my ears. "Gale? Gale? Come on, you don't look well. Do you think you could manage to go to camp? We need to bring you..." that's when I realize I made a mistake. That this isn't some headache that will just pass. I fight unconsciousness until I can. The world continues to blur in and out of focus until the ringing in my ears is all I can focus on. My eyelids feel heavy and the world begins to fade into blackness and the voices blue and fade away.

**A/N Ahhh... I know, really short. I promise that the updating rate will get better, (maybe even more if you guys review) Again, sorry for the bribes. But you know how it is. Hhehee... Thanks so much you guys! We're almost at 40! Woop! You know my penname, TacoBelle... and Livia's is now Hungergameszealot. Check out mggsmonkey's Never Forget. Amazing. Super cool. Read it. Review. Got it? Thanks, bye! 'Till next update friends! Oh! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! (IDK if that even made sense…) Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But here's chapter sixteen. It's in Peeta's POV and written by me, Livi! Read, enjoy, and review! :D**

I roll the pearl back and forth in my hand. Each time my fingertips touch the surface, a tingle runs up my arm. I inhale deeply, hoping to catch the sweet pine scent of Katniss' hair. I close my eyes, letting the wind push me where it wants. My nose itches and burns as it catches a thick scent, smoke. I cough, forcing it out if my lungs. Someone has a campfire; it could be Katniss or Gale. I quicken my pace, an excited feeling bubbling in me. My shoes squish in the swampy mud underneath me. Soon I am ankle deep, it becomes much harder to take steps. I have to drag my feet to continue.

I imagine Katniss on the other side if this horrid swamp. She calls my name with open arms. I grin to myself, before realizing I am now knee deep. A gasp escapes my mouth, I can barely move. The mud engulfs my legs, now reaching my hips. My breathing reaches outrageous speeds, my teeth begin to chatter, for fear of sinking completely. I flail my arms, hoping to grab something, anything that can get me out of this. My stomach becomes submerged rather quickly. I hear voices in the distance, but I may just be turning schizophrenic.

My shoulders sink in as well, as I prepare myself for the worst. I take deep breaths. I imagine if Katniss was dead all along, if this journey with Gale was a waste of time. I imagine running to Katniss in heaven, her smile widens at the sight of me. "Peeta!" she yells. "Peeta take my arm!" her face is suddenly fearful, her smile long gone. Her face changes too, her hair loses its thick texture, her face losing its olive tone. I then realize my fantasy is over, I am not dead yet. It's not Katniss, it's someone girl grabs hold of my arm. "Hold tight!" She yells.

The mud's grip becomes tighter, as if it has become aware that I might be rescued. Panic strikes the girl's faces; she tugs more rapidly on me. A gargle comes from beneath me as a blast of mud splashes her face as she yanks my arm, my midriff now visible. "Almost got you!" she calls. Her voice is nothing at all like Katniss' either. I wiggle my legs a bit, trying to loosen the mud surrounding me. With one final tug, the girl tears me from the thick ooze, sending us flying backwards.

We both pant heavily. "Thank—you," I say in between deep breaths.

"No problem, Peeta," she says with a grin.

"How do you know me?" I ask.

"For starters, you were in the Hunger Games... TWICE," she replies with another grin. "We already found your buddy Gale, too."

"You know where Gale is?" I ask, a sudden burst of hope erupts inside me.

"Of course," she says nonchalantly. "But we've been having some problems with him..."

"Like what?" I question, "Is he okay?"

"Come with me," she says, grasping my arm.

I led her drag me by my wrist through the dark woods. Could this be a trap? I slowly slither my hand away from her. My muddy clothes clasp to my skin, itching my arms and chest. "What's your name?" I ask.

She stares at me, "Twill."

"Okay," I mumble.

"I met Katniss," she adds. "Bonnie and I met her."

"When?" I question. Twill goes in with a story of how Katniss found her and her rebel friend Bonnie in the woods while they were escaping District 8.

"We were headed to District 13," she continues.

"Have you seen her recently?" I ask.

"Besides on the big screen? No..." she answers. "But Bonnie and I have hope of finding her. As long as we have both you and Gale around we are bound to find her!"

Soon we come across a clearing. In the clearing lies Gale, looking dead. A girl who I assume is Bonnie is leaning over him, trying to pour water in his open mouth. "See Twill! I told you it was Peeta!" The girl calls at the sight if me. I walk to Gale's side.

"Gale," I whisper. "Wake up, please. We need to find Katniss,"

"Um, Peeta," Bonnie says. "He's unconscious, so he won't answer you."

"What happened to him anyways?" I question.

"We were walking," Bonnie begins.

"And he just fainted," Twill interrupts. "He's been like this for a while now..."

Suddenly a low moan cones from Gale's mouth. I glance over to see his eyes fluttering open, his arms stretching this way and that.

"He's alive!" Bonnie yells happily.

"Of course he is silly," Twill says, rolling her eyes.

"Hi Gale," I say. "Boy am I glad to see you again."

**A/N: Enjoy it? REVIEW and let us know! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N ISABELLE. THAT IS MY NAME AND I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! YAYAYAYAYYYYY! NOW READ AND REVIEW. BYE!**

"Hi Gale." a voice says. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I could not seem to put a name nor a face to it. My vision is a blur, but it getting clearer by the second. In front of me three people were crouching in front of me. Bonnie, Twill, and... I see a blonde blur.

"Peeta?" I say groggily.

"Yeah. We finally found each other, huh?" chuckles the voice. Definitely Peeta. I'm delusional. When am I gonna wake up? I might as well wake up now, knowing this is a dream. Wait, no. I want to see Catnip first. "Gale?"

"Gale! Please, drink some water! Eat some of crackers! You fainted!" sputters Bonnie, shoving food into my hands. I didn't want to eat, everything was coming back to me so quickly. It was overwhelming and honestly, giving me a headache.

"Please!" I say, holding onto my temple. I felt a stab of pain come back the moment I sit up. "Where's Catnip?" I ask, hoping she was going to sneak up on me anytime.

"Uh. Gale, don't you remember? We came here to find her?" Peeta says, looking as confused as I am.

"No you don't understand. Peeta. Where. Is. Katniss?" I enunciate. Where was Katniss? Isn't she here? If Peeta's here, then Katniss should be too. He was held captive with Catnip. He left her there? No, Peeta would rather die then have Katniss even have a finger laid on her.

"I swear Gale, she is not here. I wish she could magically appear right in front of us. Because trust me, this whole thing is hell for me too." Peeta says. I probably look confused because Peeta continues. "Remember we came to District 2 in hope to find her? Sightings were reported here and we followed. We heard screams and got separated. Apparently, you fainted and I found Bonnie and Twill here. And now we are here." he says, gesturing around him. So it is reality. It's reality! Peeta is here. He's not with Catnip, but now we have more of a change of finding her! I can't help but break into a stupid grin.

"Peeta! Thank god you're okay! I heard people saying that you were kidnapped and being held captive with Catnip and... Oh gosh, it was horrible!" I spit out, stumbling over my words. I realize something. "PEETA! Catnip is out there! Her captors are here! If we play our cards right we can find her!" I immediately stand and my knees buckle, but I catch myself.

Bonnie glares at me. "Drink. Eat. Now." she insists sternly. I scarf down the crackers and wash it with the water. I immediately feel better.

"Peeta. We need to talk. Now." I say as I grab him by the wrist. "Oh yeah, thanks Bonnie! Those crackers helped!" I thank. I was in euphoria. We are this much closer to finding Catnip! Closer to getting my best friend and hunting partner back!

"Yes?" Peeta asks, rubbing his wrists.

"Tell me everything! We need to piece everything together. Tell me everything from when we separated up until now. After you're done, I'll go." I say, wanting to know every detail; knowing that with every detail, we are one step closer to finding the on of the most important girls in our lives.

"Well. When you ran, I couldn't catch up. You know, because of my screwed-up leg. So I fell behind and lost you, wandering around for days on end. I was hoping to find you out of luck." Peeta says. That's it? "I know. Not much of a story. I'm sure yours is much better." His eyes brighten, "Wait! Gale! I found this." He holds out his palms and shows me a white stone. No, a pearl. A pearl? "It's Katniss'. I gave it to her in the Games." Peeta explains. Oh! The pearl! I remember that. I hated that thing, knowing that I could be there to protect her. Instead of Peeta. But now the pearl means hope. Things have come a long way.

"The pearl! That means Katniss was here! Katniss is alive. She's here." I say, grinning. Catnip. My Catnip, she's coming back!

"Yeah." he nods, "Now your story?"

"Well," I begin, "I was wandering around, looking for any sign of you or Catn- Katniss. But instead, I found this base in a cave. I found out information and I was introduced to Bonnie, Twill, Pavlos, Clark, and Ayden. They were looking for Katniss too. I teamed up with them and said that we will look for you and Katniss. So we did, and the moment I went to look for you I realized how long it's been since I've had anything to eat or drink." I place a hand behind my head and smile wryly, embarrassed about the next part. "I ignored all the signs, tired of not finding anything. And... well, I fainted." Peeta stares and nods. "And then you ended up coming to me."

"Yup." he says smiling. "So what? Are we leaving them behind?"

I don't know actually, what did I plan on doing with them? They've been so hospitable, I don't just want to leave them. Plus, they could be a help. "No. They're going to help up. We could always use extra pairs of eyes looking, right?" I grin.

"Sure. I guess. Whatever makes us find Katniss faster, I'm fine with." Peeta says. I agree totally. "So what's next?" Peeta asks.

"Well. We found each other, and now we can go to our real problem- finding Catnip." I say, as determined as ever.

**A/N Did you enjoy that my frannnds? Haha, maybe you think Peeta and Gale are OOC, and maybe Gale is a little too "happy" but I think Peeta is fine. I always imagined Peeta to be different around boys and friends, then around Katniss. I mean, that makes sense to me at lease. So yup, review! I can't promise a faster update rate, but I'll pester Livia as much as possible. :D (It's okay, she's my besterest friend... I'm allowed to do that to her.) REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey FanFiction readers! Sorry that it has taken just about FOREVER to update… I, Livi, have a problem with the whole, "update" situation… Haha, so don't hate on Belle or anything! Yeah, well I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry it's short, but soon we will be coming to a conclusion of the story! (A few more chapters probably…) But yeah! READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! ~Livi**

Together, the four of us wander aimlessly through the dense woods. All I can think of is Katniss. She's got to be here somewhere, somewhere close. I can just feel her already. My fake leg aches from all the walking. I haven't had time to check on it in a while. At my side, Bonnie and Twill whisper amongst each other about Katniss. They speak of her bravery and how they are worried about her. My heart begs for Katniss, just to at least see her lovely face.

I get torn out of la la land when Gale pats me on the back. "Pull yourself together, Peeta. We gotta keep looking for Catn- I mean Katniss!" I shake my memories and thoughts of Katniss out of my head for now and begin observing the trees and bushes around me. No wonder Katniss loved the woods so much. It was breath taking. As the sun set in the horizon, I thought of my paint supplies back at home. I was just itching to hold a thick bristled brush in my callused hand. This sunset would make a gorgeous painting, the way the purple, blue, orange and pink blended together was just magnificent.

I glance towards the ground; Gale's heavy footsteps make imprints in the muddy dirt. I look behind me and see mine as well. Just before I turn back around, I notice another set of footprints too. I extend my arm to pat Gale on the shoulder and let him know, but then I remember Bonnie and Twill. I look in their direction to find that the footprints lead up to wear Twill is walking. My shoulders sink down as I let out a heavy sigh. Gale is taking wider paces, as if he is getting anxious. In fact, I am too. My feet and legs are so tired and I'm getting worried that we have yet to find Katniss.

"Oof," I say as I collide into Gale who has stopped short. Bonnie bumps into me as well.

"What's wrong, Gale?" Bonnie asks. "See anything?"

"That's Katniss' jacket!" he exclaims excitedly. I turn myself in the direct Gale's wild eyes are looking in. Then I see it, a green scrap of fabric dangling from the nearest tree.

"Uh, Gale?" I try not to sound mean. "That could be anything."

He looks me right in the eye, "No, that is Katniss' jacket! She would wear it whenever we went hunting! The green one! It was her hunting jacket!" I pick it off the branch and observe it really close. The fabric did look quite familiar.

"Okay," I say. "I think it belongs to Katniss as well! She must be close!" I get really excited now. Bonnie, Gale, and Twill just grin at one another. I hold the piece of cloth up to my face and smile at it. "We'll find you Katniss," I whisper to it. "I know you're close, and we will find you no matter what."

We continue to walk through the woods, although I know that soon we will settle down. The sun is almost completely set. Usually Gale would probably make us set up camp long before the sun goes down, but I guess today he just had a spark of determination. When we finally do rest for day, I am exhausted. The second my head hits the ground; I am out for the night. And, I'm pretty sure Bonnie, Twill, and Gale felt the same way.

**A/N: READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! :D (Again, sorry it's so short!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N ISABELLE. THAT IS MY NAME AND I HAVE DECIDED TO UPDATE! YAYAYAYAYYYYY! We are super awesome children and will most likely update every week now. With a few exceptions. Hehee do you have an A/N ahead of you... :P EHMEHMEHM. NOW READ AND REVIEW. BYE!**

I wake up early, earlier than the rest of the folk. Hey, old habits are hard to break. Something's been bothering me. Her hunting jacket. It's hers, I's recognize it anywhere... but something's just not right. I can't put my finger onto it... but I just know it, and I've been learned to listen to your instincts. After all, I am a hunter. I just can't get it... ugh. Maybe if I go out to clear my head, I would be able to thing about it.

I rise up out of the sleeping bag, a pang of cold air rushes through me. I walk around and pace, I always did have a problem with staying still. i start jogging, maybe looking for food and leave the mouth of the little cave we've build shelter around. If I had some twine or wire, we would have breakfast in no time; these woods are teeming with animals that aren't used to hunters. I've had a bit of practice in trapping too, but it's definitely not as strong as my snaring.

I gather a few sticks and find a good rock and some bait. I set it up, just as my father showed me and hope for the best. Meanwhile, I look around for other breakfast sources. I find a nest filled with eggs, I feel guilty... but I decide that we need to eat too. I also manage to catch a few fish with my hands at a creek. And of course, I gather some edible plants and berries. Just like Catnip showed me. Why can't Catnip just show up already? Why did she have to leave?

The sun is rising, I should be heading back... The gang will be looking for me. I bound back, stretching my legs for once. Gosh, did it feel good to just run for the heck of it. The trees and scenery just blur as I pass by, the wind against me and pounding in my ears. It just helped me think. It reminded me of Katniss. I miss her so much, I haven't missed her since she left for the Hunger Games... twice. I slowly walk back, eggs in hand and the rest in my knapsack. I reach the dark gray mouth of the stone cave and collect myself.

"Hey guys." I say calmly, "I have food!" They all smile groggily and look at what I have.

"Are those..." Peeta moans, "eggs?" I nod.

"What... never had eggs before?" I ask. Even I've had eggs before, and I'm from the Seam. Plus, he's a baker! Doesn't all bread need some eggs or something?

"No. We usually save that for the bread and merchandise. We can't afford to eat it at our own expense." I nod. Jeez, so the Townies had it rough too. Did everyone in Panem have to suffer? Oh wait no, just us in the Districts. The Capitolists have a perfect life. It was a sick, twisted life but nonetheless, they had it MUCH better off than we did. Probably because their beloved Snow was supporting him. He was dead, but I still think there's a reason behind this. Choked on his own blood? Yeah right, didn't Katniss say he drinks blood?

"Oh... Gale!" Bonnie bubbles, "You have food! Thank god, we're starving. Pavlos, Clark, and Ayden here aren't the best hunters. You hunt?"

"A little. You should see Katniss though... she's the best out of all of us." I say.

"Oh shut up, he's being modest." Peeta says, "He's amazing too. Listen, this guy provides for five in family. Six when Katniss was gone." I roll my eyes.

"Oh we've seen the Mockingjay in action, she really is a marvel. Such deadly skill to match such a pretty face." Ayden say. _Hey watch yourself_, I think defensively.

"But..." Twill adds, "I'm sure you're quite skilled too. I mean, the Mockingjay was friends with you. So you must've been good."

"Please." I please, "Call her Katniss. 'The Mockingjay' is way too formal. Honestly, she would've wanted that too."

"Wants." Peeta corrects, "She's still out there."

"Hey. Pansies," says Pavlos, "are we gonna eat? Or are we going to discuss this over tea?" His gruff voice was demanding, it annoyed me actually. I was the one who got the food, I think I have the right. Anyway, who was he to boss us around? I'm positive that no one made him leader.

"Whatever. You." I point directly at him, "Go get something we can fry this on."

"Got it covered. We came prepared. Matches, pans, cooking tools." he retorts, "What did you guys bring?" I didn't like his tone. He isn't superior over us. They would be down to the bone if it weren't for us. Besides, I... we, knew Katniss personally! Who the hell is he to start bossing our "team" around. I think we have a bigger right to Katniss.

"Nothing. But we brought our skill with us." I flash a smile and Peeta does too. I could swear he muttered some curses under his breath. I smile even wider, satisfied.

"So, Gale... get any leads on Katniss' jacket?" Peeta asks. I forgot all about that! I thought about everything Katniss-related besides the jacket! How could I be so stupid.

"Erm. Yeah. Well there's one thing bothering me..." I begin. They all scoot closer, "But I can't seem to put my finger on it." I hear Pavlos chuckle and scoff.

"Listen, punk!" I yell, grabbing him by the collar. "If you've got a problem with me then tell it to my face, okay? Don't go muttering under your breath and just spit it out. You... pansy." He backs up and his collar rips. That's it! "I got it!" I say, he sits down and Bonnie and Twill come to his aid.

"Gale. Calm down. We don't need to start a fight." Peeta suggests.

"Peeta! I got it!" I say excitedly, "I know what's wrong! It's her jacket! I know that jacket! It's been through thick and thin! It's her dad's old jacket, so that must be pretty durable. Plus, it's been through so many thorns and all weathers and it's never torn before! It's probably torn because someone tried to tear it! Because that would never just snag and break!"

"So what are you saying?" Clark says, "Someone's trying to throw us off?"

"I don't know..." I shrug, "But I do know that that means something."

**A/N Did you enjoy that my frannnds? Haha Gale has anger issues. Okay, so guys haveee to review. I hate giving this speech and this is mi leccion primero. Bueno? Bueno. Hahaa I'm sorrry if I just offended all you Spanish-speaking folk. So yup, review! Because I sees yer all. Yer on the nifty little thang I like to call traffic statistics. AND I DO PROMISE faster update rate! So Review. MY GOAL IS DO GET UP TO 55! Can yer all do that for mee? Why? BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! Hahaa awkward moment right here... but in a strange way. Like, the way I love puppies! No wait, I'm not calling you dogs. Uh... JEEZ! I JUST WANT YOU TO REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE! IS THAT SO HARD?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey it's Livi (and Isabelle in spirit!)! Here's chapter 20! It's in Peeta's POV, as usual! READ and REVIEW!**

I stare in awe at Gale's new proposition. "Really?" I ask. "The branches around here are awfully sharp." I glance around.

"No, hers was just so strong and sturdy though!" Gale exclaims with a wild look in his eyes. "I am so sure of this, but who would plant that there?"

"The Capitol," Pavlos adds in as he stands. A smug look is plastered to his face as he waits for Gale's reaction.

"It's possible..." Gale trails off. "Who else would want to lead us into a trap? Just the Capitol." He let out a sigh. The defeated expression on his face made me feel weak. The enemies are after us, and what can I do? I slump my shoulders.

I glance at the piece of fabric in Clark's hand, "Well, it looks like we just have to outsmart our assailants."

"And how exactly do you plan for us to do so?" Pavlos questions. "They're probably watching us this very minute."

At that note, everyone scans the area. The same dark trees loom overhead, along with the fluffy white clouds and the sound of birds chirping in the distance. This place would actually be quite beautiful if we weren't in such a situation. Gale's eyebrows are knit together as his scowl faces in Pavlos direction. A spark of panic flickers in his eyes, but disappears just as fast as it came. Bonnie and Twill exchange nervous glances and peer into the surrounding trees. Ayden stares at me. He forces a weak smile, but I know he is just as scared as everyone else. And of course, Pavlos grins. He looks as if he is satisfied with everyone else's distress. I glare at him, ready to say something, but I'm stopped. The bushes begin to rustle and shake.

Gale stares at me, his piercing eyes as large as an owl. Clark tightens his grip on the piece of Katniss' jacket and takes a gulp. Bonnie and Twill grasp each other's hands as Gale takes a slow step towards the bush. I rush to his side, "We're in this together." I whisper sternly." Gale just nods his head. We close the gap between the bushes and ourselves. I push away the brush of leaves, sticks, and branches. Gale does the same. Underneath, something shiny lies on a pile of sticks. Gale looks just as confused as I feel. I touch its smooth surface, and that's when I hear it. A barely audible ticking sound hums from the object.

"What the..." Gale begins, but I cut him off.

"Grenade!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I remember seeing one in the Hunger Games quite a few years ago. Both of us hastily scurry away.

"Run!" Gale yells to Bonnie and Twill, who remain where they are, dumbfounded. They begin sprinting.  
>Pavlos, Clark, and Ayden are ahead of us. They gallop to a large boulder in the distance, but would that protect us from a bomb about to be set off at any second? Gale, who is definitely the fastest of us, reaches the boulder as well. Just when I think he is going to dive to safety, I see him face me. A worried look consumes his face. That's when I realize why I can see where everyone is; I'm in the back. I'm barely even jogging. With each step, my fake leg aches and burns. Gale begins running to my side. Just before he reaches me, I try to pick up some speed. I'm only half way to the boulder. I finally begin picking up a little bit of speed, until I trip over a root in the forest floor. My chest aches as my ribs slam to the ground. I moan and roll on to my back. Just as I think I'm doomed, Gale reaches down and grabs my arm. The muscles in his arm seem to pulse as he lifts me from the ground. Before I know it, I'm thrown over his shoulders. "I gotcha Bread Boy," he huffs.<p>

I bounce around as Gale carries me as fast as he can back to the boulder. Five heads peek from the side of it, all but one actually looking concerned. Pavlos smirks. "Come on!" Bonnie screams.

"Almost there!" Twill yells motivationally. These girls really do care about us, not just the safety of their precious Mockingjay. I think to myself as Gale practically throws me down behind the gray stone. He paces, hands on head, back and forth trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks," I offer.

"No problem," Gale heaves. "When's the explosion?" Right on cue, a large bang erupts in the distance. I peer off to the side of the rock to see an eruption of flames, right where we were camping out.

**A/N: READ and REVIEW, please? :D**

**P.S. Sorry it's so short and there are mistakes…. I tend to be very much of a slacker on those things… Haha (Oh and sorry it takes me oh so long to update, yeahh)**

**NotA/N (Haha I wasn't the author... get it?) Oh jeezz... things have gotten a lot more awkward now. But I'm Isabelle (I know you love me... :D) So yerp. I just edited Olive's update. SHE SPELLED CAPITOL WRONG! (OHNO! Call the Peacekeepers!) Okay, so I'll lecture her tomorrow or something... or something. So yerp! WAIT FOR MY UPDATE BECAUSE IT'S GONNA BE FLIPPIN' UH-MAY-ZINGGGG! WOOP! Okaybyetherefraannnddds. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Wellheytherefrannnddds! You haven't reviewed at all and I will smack the faces out of you! I would if I knew you... but I don't, so I can't. BUT WAIT UNTIL I HUNT YER ALL DOWN! So review... because I don't like hunting. Well yes I do... but I'm sort of lazy and don't want to get out of this uncomfortable chair. Why don't I put a cushion or change the chair or something? BECAUSE I'M LAZY! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! STOP JUDGING! Okay... I'm going to write this update now. REVIEW! (Whenever I write that I do mental jazz hands and spazz! You know, because I'm too lazy to actually take my hands off of the keyboard and do the actual jazz hands. :P)**

"Damn. It." I mutter under my breath, "There goes everything." How are we supposed to find Catnip now? We have nothing!

"Except for the packs strapped to our backs. There's always a bright side." Peeta smiles, but it annoyed me.

"Someone tried to kill us! So can it, Mr. Brightside... Before I wipe that little smile off your face." I threaten through clenched teeth, he immediately pouts and looks away. Pavlos, Clark, Bonnie, and the others just keep their mouth shut. Serves them right, there's nothing worth smiling or laughing about. I look around once more, seething. "I'm going hunting." I grumble and look around, meeting the fixed glances of blue, green, and brown eyes. "Nothing to say? Good."

I whip the knife out of my belt and break a fairly straight and long branch from a line tree, whittling it smooth to the touch and sharpening the tip. Might as well hunt... that always took my mind off of things. We were so close! So close from finding her! She could've been at my side now, on our way back to District Twelve. We could've gone hunting! This is Mellark's fault. It always has been. If he'd just acted normal in the Games, not like a lovesick puppy, then she would've won. She would've been in MY arms. Been a normal victor that just hunted with me like old times, instead of having to act all lovey-dovey with that pansy. Ugh, life would've been so much better.

I walk to the stream, still teeming with fish. I wade in the water and attempt to spear at them. First try, I was so close. I throw the spear again, totally off. I mutter some obscenities under my breath and try again. I draw my arm back broadly, taking in a slow breath. I throw my makeshift spear and manage to catch one. Probably a trout. I see a tree with low limbs and strong branches, run up to it, and clamber up with little grace from rushing.

I climb a good twenty feet until I settle on a sturdy limb, dangling my legs. Katniss would've loved it. These trees are different from the ones back at Twelve.

"Gale. He saved my life. He could've killed me, he didn't. Because of him I managed to get water. They were right, Peeta made me desirable." My Catnip shrugs. She didn't know how beautiful she was. How it was impossible to not be entranced by her toughness and mysteriousness. She was the kind of person you had to get to know, and once you did... then you were a goner. "I owe Peeta my life."

"I guess you're okay Mellark," I say slapping him on the back. It was the first time in years I actually talked and just hung out with a guy. He was Katniss' friend too, then we found out she was alive. Then we became partners.

But that stupid bomb! What the hell was that about? I guess it's good though- we have a lead, and people are getting antsy. Something we learned in the Tactics session in Thirteen. They whipped us back into shape in there. Even breathe out of line then you're out and put down a rank. Luckily, I hunted and was in pretty good shape. Not lanky and bone thin or emaciated with sunken cheekbones. No, Catnip and I are the lucky ones. Well, were...

"Gale!" Peeta yells. He just didnt know how to stay away, did he? Getting his nose into everything, trying to make the whole world better. "Gale, come back. We need you. You don't know how much I want Katniss back! You're not the only one! You know Katniss the best, we need you."

"It's impossible to hate him, Gale. If you gave him a chance... you would see how good of a person he is." That's what Catnip always said. It sent me seething with anger, jealousy too. Did she talk about me near Peeta? I finally got to know him, and it was true. Too bad it was coming together to save Katniss.

I look down onto the seventeen year old boy. The boy that was in love with my Catnip, the one that saved her, held onto her when I couldn't. I owed him that much too then, right? He's saved my Catnip.

"Gale. Get down or else I'll have to come up there." he says, scratching at the tree trunk. I raise an eyebrow and smirk, "Okay. Fine, I won't come up... But come down anyway. I'm sorry about everything. Bonnie, Twill, Ayden, Clark, and Pavlos too..." I roll my eyes and climb down.

"I caught a fish." I say.

"Nice. But I don't think we'll need it." Peeta says, "Ayden has hunch. We think she's in the Capitol."

**A/N Ahhh! Don't hate! Gale is a bit hormonal... o.e We all know he is. T.T So anyway... REVIEW! Again- I apologize for the update rate. I/We stink. Yes. Okay, but review anyway! Tell us what you thinkkk! Honestly, Olivia is going to need ideas- she most likely won't know what to do for the next chapter and ask me. :D REVIEW!**


End file.
